Happy Valentines Day
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: Germany wakes up and his little lover is missing. And it valentines day! There's something wrong with this picture.


So, I'm writing this FanFiction for my Doitsu who is a wonderful person and I wish that one day we can meet and talk in person. Not just over MSN.

Happy Valentines day, Doitsu. Ti amo~

Imagine this. Waking up in the morning to the gentle light of the sun peeking through your drapes while your lover is curled against your chest, sleeping peacefully with a cute little smile on their face. That's how Germany wanted to wake up this particular valentines day. To open his ice blue eyes and see a head of brown hair with that single curl sticking up like it always does, and feel the warm, tan skin of his cute little Italian lover pressed against him. And, to add to his, ahem, secret, pleasure, said lover was, and I mean always- (even when he was just at home rolling on the floor, or in the kitchen making pasta) -naked. But alas, when the strong nation opened his eyes, no head of brown hair with that single curl invaded his sights, nor was the warm feeling of tanned skin pressed against his own present either. Blond eyebrowes forrowed together while a small frown placed itself on his face. Grunting slightly, he rolled over to see if Italy had somehow, (don't ask how it's possible, it's Italy we're talking about here) managed to get over to the other side of the bed. Huh. That side was empty too... He was alone. With a heavy sigh, Germany pushed himself up and heade toward his closet to get dressed for the day.

About ten minutes later, the blond haired, blue eyed man was trudging down the stairs while trying to rub away the remaints of sleep from his eyes. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the smell of burning bacon and coffee invaded his senses. Well, that's a shocker. Italy never burns food... Unless... Oh shit! Slaming open the kitchen door, Germany fixed the culprit with a hard, unforgiving glare "Prussia." he growled out through clenched teeth. Said crimson eyed albino stiffened before slowly turning around to meet the fuming German. "Ehehehe... H-hey there W-west... Hehe... B-bacon...?" he asked hesitantly, holding up a plate with little charred, black curly pieces of what was supposed to be bacon. Psh. The stuff looked like it would be better if it was used as charcol in their fireplace instead of food. Reaching up, Germany rubbed at the bridge of his nose and tried his best not to yell at the ex-nation that was called his brother. "Please. Enlighten me. _Why are you in the kitchen?"_ he asked with no emotion or tone in his voice. A shaky hand reached the back of Prussia's neck and rubbed nervously at the skin. "W-well... Y-y-you s-see I-i-" before he could finish his sentenance, a single drop of thick, sticky, lumpy, and wet liquid landed on Germany's cheek.

Blinking, he touched his index finger to his cheek where the substance landed. Pulling away his finger, he stared at it before looking up at the ceiling. Oh hell _no._ How the _fuck _did Prussia manage to get perfectly cooked pancakes covered in maple syrup on the _ceiling? Ich werde verdammt dich töten!" _he growled out before taking a few threatening steps toward Prussia. Prussia just paled even more before screaming "Run! Lauf weg!" which was followed by a little chirp from the bird on his head while he bolted out of the kitchen "PRUSSIA!" and Germany was right on his tail.

About and hour... Or maybe two, you could find Germany sitting happiny of his front porch, twirling a blood covered baseball bat in his hands "He got what he diserved" he mused happily. Staring up at the clear blue sky, a ghost of a smile replaced the usual hard line that was set on Germany's lips. Thoughts, thoughts, and more thoughts wracked the German's brain while he just sat there. Not too much time had passed when a gentle voice broke the trance the blue eyes man managed to create "Germany-san...?" the voice said. Tearing his gaze from the sky, Germany looked at the person before him. Said person was a short, black haired, brown eyed man that was the final adition to the Axis power. "Ah. Hallo Japan. What brings you here today?" Germany asked. Japan bowed polietely to the taller nation "Konichawa, Germany-san. I actually bring a message for you from Italy-kun." Germany percked up imedieatly "What it is?" before Japan could say the message, a dragging noise sounded from inside the house before the door opened. On the floor was a beaten and rather pathetic looking Prussia "Japaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." he groaned, reaching up with one hand.

Japan looked unfazed by the ex-nation on the floor reaching for him. Germany however, brought the bat up and smacked Prussia on the head. Because of the hit, Prussia lay there, on the floor, in the front doorway, passed out with Gilbird just chillin on his head. Looking back to Japan, Germany raised an eyebrow and waited for the message. "Italy would like you to meet him next to the river." Germany blinked "Now?" a slight nod from the shorter nation "Now." and with that, Japan bowed again, turned on his heels, and walked back down the same path he came up. Sighing heavlly, the blond dropped the bat before standing to his feet and heading toward the river that was a short walk from his house.

About ten minutes later, the German man found himself staring at the beautiful scene set out before him. Less than twenty feet away, Italy was standing there, with a big goofy smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. Next to him, a picnic of both German and Italian delicaes were laid out on a blanket with rose petales scattered around. And in the very middle, a bottle of the finest wine from fifteen-ninty three that the Italian country could offer. "I-italy...?" he asked soflty, locking his ice blue eyes with the honey brown ones of his lover. Italy walked the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around Germany once he was close enough. "I hope you like it..." Italy said with a nervous fidgit. Germany smiled softly and placed his large hands on Italy's slender hips "I love it..." a big, gleeful smile placed itself on the Italian's face "Happy Valentines day, Doitsu. Ti amo~" Germany chuckled "Happy Valentines day to you too, Italy. Ich liebe dich, auch" leaning down, the Italian leaned up so their lips could meet in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Germany knew that today was going to be a good day. Even though Prussia destroyed his kitchen.


End file.
